Fangs and Tears: A New Discovery
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: A war between vampires and wizards separate a son from his father. New discoveries are made and lasting friendships are established between two young vampires. Dark!Harry Dark!Draco and Slytherin!Harry eventual HP/DM Writers Block, sorry!
1. Freak

Fangs and Tears

_A.N: For all of you who don't know, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the perks that come with it. And for people who don't like slash (boy/boy) go on and read another story,_

_I really don't know what to warn you about; in the first years of Hogwarts the story will mainly be about a struggling friendship, but later on in the series there will be more slash and you know………teenagers growing up and angst (emo) feelings._

**Chapter 1: Freak** (Harry's POV)

I woke at the sound of my Aunt's shrill voice braking the sweet silence that is the early part of the morning. "Harry Potter, you go to the kitchen and get the breakfast done! And if I see one scrap of food missing you will have no meals and I'll make sure your Uncle will give you a long talking to." I sighed inwardly, a talking to meant a severe beating and no meals went for as long as my Aunt and Uncle thought fit. Not like I have to do something deserving punishment to get punished. Just being the freak I am is a reason to be punished…..or so my Uncle says. I got up and out of my "room" easily. Even though the broom closet (or whatever it is considering it isn't really a closet, more or less a small space under the stairs) was the smallest space in the whole house, I can get in and out of it pretty easily, probably because I'm the smallest ten ( almost eleven!) year old in all of Surry. I quietly crept into the kitchen and began to prepare the usual monumental breakfast that was 50% Dudley's, 25% Vernon's, 15% Petunia's, and 10% mine. Aunt Petunia always made sure that I had the least amount of food possible. I carefully made this breakfast as perfect as possible , because today was Dudley birthday………and EVERYTHING had to be perfect. If one little thing was off and he noticed it, would go from giant birthday boy to giant time bomb. Did I mention that he was giant? Okay, so he's not the tallest guy around but he weighs about as much as three average 12 year old boys put together. He reminds me of a an overlarge beach ball with brown hair, no neck, and a horrible temper. I had a smile on my face from that when Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and sat at the small kitchen table. "What are you smiling about?" He growled. " Nothing at all Uncle Vernon, I guess I was just glad that I was able to be placed with such a generous family after my parents death." I lied.

No way was I glad to be placed with this family. Uncle Vernon gave me a suspicious look, but went on reading the news paper. He would leave me alone, for now. Aunt Petunia silently slipped into the kitchen and checked my cooking. She pursed her lips in her normal look of disapproval that only showed up when I just happen to be around. She grabbed Dudley's two plates and placed them on the table, placed Uncle Vernon's and her plate onto the table and handed me my plate with obvious disgust. "Go eat in the backyard." She said. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." As I was going through the back door I could hear the loud BOOM, BOOM, BOOM that always could warn you that Dudley was coming. I went out quickly so as to avoid conflict with Dudley and ate my breakfast in peace. When I came back in Dudley was opening his presents, which gave me clear access to the kitchen. I was washing the dishes, when Dudley practically exploded when he had less presents than last year. "BUT MUM, LAST YEAR I HAD 37, THIS YEAR I ONLY HAVE 36!" I was surprised he could count that high. Uncle Vernon assured him that they would get him 2 more presents when they went out today, when the phone rang. Aunt Petunia picked up the phone. After about 10 seconds the smile that was on her face faded into a frown. "I'm so sorry about your leg Breanne, but cant you still baby-sit him?" She said frantically into the phone. My heart leapt. Every year Dudley and one of his friends were taken somewhere fun for his birthday and every year I was left with a babysitter. Maybe this time they would have to take me. Aunt Petunia went back into the living room. " Were going to have to take the boy." "What about that girl we hired?" "She broke her leg." "Sorry Dudleykinns-" "NO,NO,NO,NOOO! I DO NOT WANT THAT FREAK WITH ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!" " Dudley poo,we don't want to take him, but its either that or we don't go at all." After about 10 minutes of whining from Dudley, his friend Piers came over for the trip. Soon, we were on our way to the zoo.

I could not believe my luck. The day went smoothly, that is until we left the zoo to go get a lunch at a popular restaurant. In the middle of the meal (which was amazing)I started to feel funny. My skin felt all prickly and my vision started to blur. My canine teeth grew painlessly and my hair felt as though it was growing. My ears felt like they were pointing and I felt like I had on a second layer of skin. No one at the table seemed to notice me. "Err- excuse me Uncle, but may I please go to the restroom." He looked up from his pasta and said rather rudely, "Go ahead, but no funny business." I quickly walked to the bathroom. The restaurant was so fancy, that there were individual bathrooms for one person. I locked the door behind me and frantically glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the same. I felt differently, spoke differently, and even walked differently. But I looked exactly the same. I splashed my face with warm water and dried off my face. I leaned against the sink without looking in the mirror. I willed myself to relax and turned to throw away the damp paper towel. When I turned I could just see myself in the mirror, and when I tried to throw the paper towel in the can my glasses fell down too the floor. I bent down to get it, and when I came back up wiping off my glasses what I saw was a huge surprise. Looking back at me was not the awkward boy with unruly hair, an ugly scar, and questionably cute green eyes. There was a boy with hair flowing down to his hips, bright green eyes, pointy ears, soft skin that was sort of tan, yet sort of pale, almost….glowing, and-. I opened my mouth and immediately shut it, my canines were inexplicably long. Not braces long, not snaggle-toothed long. Just long like a wolf . I stood there in plain awe, until I remembered where I was and who I was with. I remembered how I looked before and imagined myself changing back. I closed my eyes in concentration. When I opened them a more familiar Harry was staring back. I went to put back on my glasses, but to my relief the lenses were broken. I went back to the table and was once again ignored. I could not let anyone know about this. I felt like a freak enough already.


	2. Things Could Only Get Worse

Things Could Only Get Worse

_A/N: Sorry about the first chapter having no spaces, but I was in a major hurry to get it done. This story is major AU and I am really exited about these next few chapters but just for a little clearing up here's a better summary. The main characters are Harry and Draco, but another important character is Tom Riddle (Voldemort, The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must -Not-Be-Named, and The Vampire Prince of Darkstar)_

_Summary for each character:_

_Harry:__ A young boy stolen away from his family a year after he was born. Placed with a family under a false name. Abused and neglected. Finds out about being a vampire before his eleventh birthday…is saved by true father also before eleventh birthday._

_Draco:__ A young boy living with his wealthy family. Molested by his babysitter and blamed for his younger brother's death. Feminine and easily unsettled. Has long periods of deep depression. Willing to make friends, but not accepted by society. Soon to find out he is a vampire._

_Tom Riddle:__ Middle-Aged Vampire. Mother died during childbirth. Father killed before his eyes during a vampire hunt. Had a child at 21. Child was stolen a year later by the famous Albus Dumbledore. Is still looking for his child. The leader of the Vampires and their wizard followers the death eaters. Not afraid to kill for the things he needs._

_**Facts: I want to at least tell you these facts so I don't have to later. Male vampires give birth to children also, most of the time easier than female vampires. The vampires are not evil or deadly, in fact when they suck a persons blood the person gets positive traits from the vampire. The wizards hate the vampires, thinking that if a vampire sucks your blood you die or become a vampire. None of the prototypes are true, vampires can be in the sun though they tend to hang around in the dark. The "Chosen One" will instead be a made up character who will be introduced later on. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 2

A/N: I gave up on the first person point of view. I like it this way better.

Draco woke up feeling like he'd been hammered in the head with a large boulder. 'Happy birthday to me.' He thought with a sigh. What was the point of being excited over a birthday, if no one in your family probably remembered it. It was 6:30 a.m., meaning breakfast would be served in an hour and thirty minutes. Draco crossed his enormous room to get to his large bathroom. His room was decorated in mostly dark greens and blues all over, with his huge four-poster bed and his walk in closet that mostly held long boots and slightly tight jeans. His family didn't like those jeans, but Draco did. Draco bathed and came back into his room in a robe, toweling off his white-blonde hair. He sat on his newly made bed and stared at himself on the mirror that sat right across from his bed.

He saw a boy with white-blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and a face that was stuck in the middle of teenager and baby. He knew he looked girly, his parents teased him about it daily. Okay so, many people would say he was cute and he would have the girls just dragging at his feet to talk to him. He couldn't deny it, but he couldn't believe it.

Draco had low self-esteem and an even lower self-image. It came from the constant taunting and neglect from his family. He was a Malfoy, the eldest at that. He was supposed to be spoiled rotten. That was far from the truth.

The Malfoy's were the richest and busiest wizarding family in history. That didn't mean they neglected their family, though. Malfoy's truly cared about their family, no matter what anyone else said. Its seems as though Draco was excluded from this ancient Malfoy rule.

He wasn't underfed or abused. No, he was completely invisible to his family. The cause of all their problems. Draco had two younger siblings, his seven year old brother Marcus Marcello Malfoy and his two year old sister Drucilla Donnica Malfoy. He used to have a another brother, Junius Marcell, who was Marcus' twin. The death of Junius was a large contributor to why his parents hated him so much.

When he was six years old his father had taken his brother and him to the muggle circus. Marcus was sick and couldn't go so he had to stay at home with their mother. While on the way home, in an expensive muggle car, Draco had started to cry. He tended to be a bit emotional when he was younger and was harder to handle than the other boys.

Lucius tried to calm him as much as he could while still driving. Junius, who was sleeping, woke from all of the noise. With both of them having fits Lucius did not see the wreck less car driving at an odd angle behind him. The car stuck theirs and sent them spiraling into a tree. The car struck the left side of the car, where Junius was seated in his car-seat. Both Lucius and Draco got out with minor injuries, but Junius was stuck in a two month coma before he finally died.

Narcissa was a huge mess. Lucius knew the real reason behind the accident and didn't try to blame Draco for it (I mean come on he was six), but Narcissa took every moment she had to send daggers with her eyes to Draco's young ones. It was no secret that Narcissa hated Draco. People always said that family couldn't hate family, but Narcissa radiated true hatred whenever Draco was around. Lucius knew he should have treated Draco better, but he was so…..un-malfoyish. He listened to those awful muggle rock bands, wore the color black all the time (Malfoy's mainly wore green, silver, or blue), was very feminine ( Narcissa called him her other little girl), didn't have the Malfoy sense of arrogance, and he had a huge addiction to anime.

So, the rest of the Malfoy family treated him like crap. Whenever the family had family time Draco was excluded. Meals were spent either taunting Draco constantly or ignoring him altogether.

Draco felt like this wasn't his family. Well biologically yes, but in a sense of comfort no. Whenever he wasn't alone he was uncomfortable. He would get depressed for weeks at a time until his father forced his way into his room and gave him a lecture on how the Malfoy's needed to keep their good reputation and how he needed to get his act together if he was going to inherit all of the Malfoy businesses and fortunes.

Draco couldn't care less.

Today was the day almost all of the pureblood family's would be at the manor all day. Including breakfast. Draco went into his closet. On any other normal day he would have put on a black t-shirt, sort of baggy sort of tight black jeans that were almost midnight blue, boots that went past his ankles( his mother absolutely abhorred those and Draco lived to torture her as much as he could), and a scowl that would pierce the fiercest demon's soul.

However today he had to dress up to "Malfoy-Standard". That didn't mean he wouldn't be wearing black. It just meant he'd be dressed in traditional robes. He pulled on his clothes and looked at the clock hanging in his room. It read 7:15 a.m. He flopped onto his bed and began to read his current favorite manga Chibi Vampire (in Japanese of course, Draco knew a whole array of languages).

If his parents saw him reading a vampire story; they'd have a fit. Vampires had a bad name in the wizarding and muggle communities. Both sides never thought to actually crack a book and learn about them, they would just assume that vampires killed their prey and were horrible, deadly monsters.

Draco knew better than that. He knew that vampires only needed a small amount of blood a month and that they needed it from a special type of human (like a murderer or a liar).The effects of the sucking were positive to both the vampire and the human. The vampire would live and the human would get temporary positive traits. The human would not recall having their blood sucked, at all.

Draco didn't see the big deal. The media told children everywhere that vampires were evil and needed to be wiped out. There was a big war going on between the wizards and the vampires. Wizards were trying to kill off the vampires by isolating them; while the vampires were trying to show the world that they really weren't that bad.

It wasn't as if anyone could stop a vampire from becoming a vampire. Vampires came to being two ways: 1) They were born from at least on vampire ( once the vamp blood was in them it took over all other trait) 2) They transformed ( meaning they were born from non-vampires, but were natural vampires. Like muggle-borns.).

The whole war was stupid in Draco's opinion. The old coot Dumbledore should just listen to the vampires pleas.

Draco was drawn from his manga when he heard a small pop that only meant that a house-elf arrived in his room.

"Master Malfoy says for young Master Malfoy to come down to meet the guests."

Draco sighed. He walked down the long stair case and went to greet the guests.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Every pure-blood family was there. Including the weasley's; the poorest family Draco knew about.

All of the children under the age of 14 were to eat in a smaller version of the main dining room. When they were lead into the room, they let out oooohs and aaahs of awe.

The room was of course, green and blue just like Draco's room. The chairs and dining table were shorter than the normal one because it was custom made for children. He and his brother and sister sat down and began to eat breakfast.

Drucilla was talking animatedly about the new pony father bought her yesterday to her friend Annabella, while Marcus was arguing with all of the other boys his age about the best quidditch players. Draco tried his best to seem unfazed by the fact that he himself had no friends.

Yes, it was his birthday, but that was not the reason all of these people were over. The Malfoy's could care less about his birthday. The adults were planning a sort of unity against the vampires against the war.

Draco was not allowed friends. At least, not friends he wanted. Seated to his left was his father's business associates son, Blaise Zabini. He was a talkative boy with olive skin, dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He was the exact opposite of Draco and he knew they would not be best friends. To his right was Pansy Parkinson, his not officially, but soon to be appointed wife. She had black hair that barely reached her shoulders, a pug like face, and average brown eyes. She was overly clingy and obviously trained to want a rich husband.

Draco wasn't into her type at all.

His siblings, who were spoiled to death got all the luck. They got millions of toys, they got to go to all of the fun places ( without Draco), and they got all of their parents love, affection, and attention. Which, they weren't afraid to gloat about.

Draco sighed inwardly and wish he were upstairs, listening to his muggle contraption called an ipod, when suddenly he felt….different.

He couldn't describe it. It was between weird and natural. He felt his canine teeth grow, his eyesight get way better( even though he had 20/20), his hair get longer, his ears get pointier, and body felt more graceful.

His instincts telling him something was up, he made his way to the closest bathroom quickly.

When he got there he looked exactly the same, but felt the like he had two skin layers on. Draco closed his eyes and willed the glamour off. When he looked back a long-haired, silver eyed, pointy-eared, beautiful vampire stood before him.

Great, he thought to himself, like I needed something else to make my family hate me.

_A/N: Okay so I don't own Harry Potter or Chibi Vampire, though I wish I did. Please review and tell me if you want constant Dumbledore view points. _

_Hey there temari80 * waves animatedly* the third will be up soon._

_Please. Please review anyone who reads this. I'm not one to stop writing because of no reviews, but I would like some feedback._

**Coming up: Harry's true identity is learned and the truth is revealed.**


	3. Names not chpt3

**This is not a chapter **

_Last Chapter I mean to put up the name explanations, because there are reasons behind their names. I cant put them all up because they have to be explained later on in the story._

_Names(TBC):_

_Draconis Andreas Malfoy_

_Drucilla Donnica Malfoy _

_Marcus Marcello Malfoy_

_Junius Marcell Malfoy_

_These are just the names I added to or made up so they need explanation, but more names are to come._

_Draconis__-? __Andreas__-Strong & Manly __Malfoy_

_Drucilla__- Mighty __Donnica__- Lady __Malfoy_

_Marcus__- Warlike __Marcello__-( to be close to his brothers middle name) __Malfoy_

_Junius__- Youthful __Marcell__- Warlike __Malfoy _

_More to come soon….. I'm in the mood to write and I'm not that busy so it's time to crack out more chapters in my first installment of Fangs and Tears. ( BTW: thanks for the help again temari80)=D_


	4. The Time Is Now

_**A/N: Wow I got two reviews I know that's not much, but to me its amazing. I'm easily excitable. The last **__**Real**__ chapter explained most things, but this one will explain even more. I spent like a couple of hours thinking about how this chapter should go. Its very complicated, but it just might work. _

The Time Is Now

Tom Riddle was not a light-hearted man.

He had many troubles in his life and a lot of pressure on his shoulders. The thirty-two year old vampire was the leader of the vampires. His family had been the most influential and powerful vampires known in history. He was know as (only to vampires) The Vampire Prince of Darkstar/

Now, he was far from evil. However, he had to use some kind of evil ways to help the vampire army rise. The vampires were not bad, just misunderstood. False accusations and lack of knowledge had led wizards and muggles alike to hate vampires.

The whole reason behind this war was whether or not to isolate the vampires, or to let them live free among the world. Most vampires had to live in hiding, because of the vampire hunters, who killed and enslaved vampires. After the vampire massacre of 1729, the ministry had set up laws protecting vampires. Vampires had all of the rights of wizards and no one could say otherwise.

Now, however, the wizards were thinking otherwise. Parents were worried about their children going to school with "those bloodsucking monsters". Albus Dumbledore and his precious order, thought it fit that vampires were banished from the magical world completely. They were know as the side of the light.

Tom had a lot of work to do. Also, he had a child to find. His child. Who was stolen by the manipulative bastard Dumbledore.

Tom sat brooding in his study, when his younger brother Erik ran in.

" Tom," (anyone else other than him or his right hand man(wizard) Severus Snape called him that they would be tortured (just to prove his authority).),"Elena Hagina is here to speak to you."

On the way to the meeting room, where he and his closest vampires and death eaters conversed about war strategy, Tom remembered the last time he saw the old prophet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Tom was 20 years old. A really young vampire at the time( vampires could live far past 3,000 years) Tom was a nervous reck. He was here to hear the prophecy.

His father told him to go hear it, because if it were him Dumbledore would know and take the opportunity to capture him , whereas Tom was not known by the wizarding world.

He sat in the room, right next to the notorious Dumbledore, who was currently trying to weasel some information out of him. Just when Tom was about to tell him go shove his face with those lemon drops (which Tom could swear were laced with a form of a drug), Elena came in and sat down.

" Now as you both know, I am neutral in this war," she said in a dreamy voice," and it is only fair that I tell both sides this prophecy."

She looked at Tom, then Dumbledore, before she began to recite the prophecy in a voice that could only tell you that she knew it by heart.

"During the war between creatures of the day and creatures of the night,

Two powerful children will be born.

One will be born on the last of august

This child will be bright and determine whether the side of the light triumphs.

The second will be born at the end of July

And will be the true prince of the night and will retain the power of the universe.

Both children will determine the fate of both worlds.

One will win and one will lose.

But the battle has only just begun."

Tom and Dumbledore sat in awe. Tom had to tell his father this important news. Dumbledore looked as though he had a whole tin of those blasted lemon drops.

Dumbledore stood up and bowed to Elena made his way out of the door. Tom gave Elena his best regards and silently made his way back to the manor he was currently .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom bowed to the famous prophet. Elena nodded her head in acknowledgement. The elderly woman had seen many of prophecies and none had been proved wrong.

"Tom Riddle I have seen what you seek."

"Have you found him?"

"Yes."

Tom could jump up and cheer, but he had more serious business to handle.

"Your son is located at a muggle house called Number four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surry. His guardians thinks he's their nephew and you may have trouble receiving him, but will not fail. You must not wait. You must retrieve before his birthday or Albus will get there before you.

"Are you sure he's there?"

"The fates don't lie my dear." And on that note Elena nodded at Tom and left.

Tom remembered the horrible day he lost both his father and his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Note: Male vampires can get pregnant alone if they really need or want a child. They can become pregnant without knowing they even wanted a child. Male vampire pregnancies were way more pleasant than female vampire pregnancies. A chemical in their male bodies took away most of the pain and only left a small uncomfortable feeling.)

Tom had became pregnant shortly after his twenty first birthday, in January. He and his father were overjoyed. He was sure that if his mother hadn't died during childbirth she would be jumping for joy. He was the brightest vampire during his childbirth and he loved children.

All of the little ones who hadn't fully awakened called him uncle Tommy.

His son was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had dark black hair, almost midnight blue and bright green eyes he got from his mother. He had that trademark Japanese look about him( he and his family originated from Japan) and he named him Ryu Alexander Riddle.

His first child.

When his child was only just a year old, Tom was holding his son in the nursery softly singing him a lullaby. Behind his tough exterior was a big softie. His brother Erik ran in.

"Brother, the order is here and attacking!"

Tom snapped up and held his child close. He must protect his child at all costs. Wandlessly he cast an unbreakable protection charm and glamour on his child. It made his child look human and only he or Ryu could break it. He wrapped him in a blanket and carefully ran down the stairs to the only exit. The front door.

There was only one entryway to reduce ways for vampire hunters to get in. He couldn't apparate, because of the baby and he had no other choice. When he got close to the door his heart dropped.

His father was battling an order member. He blocked curse after curse like a master and was about to win, when another order member cast the Avadra Kedavra behind his back.

Tom yelled "Noooooo!" When his father fell.

All eyes snapped to him.

Dumbledore quickly recognized him and hurried towards him with a purpose.

Tom had no way out. He was cornered and he lost his energy when he cast the protection charm on Ryu. He couldn't defend himself or his child. They were totally helpless.

Dumbledore looked ready to kill before he set eyes on Ryu. He mistook the child for human and snatched him from Tom's arms. Dumbledore burst out the door and Tom ran after him. When he made it outside they were gone.

All Tom could do was apparate to The Darkstar Castle and get everyone to try and find his child.

He did not care that he was now the leader of the vampires. He did not notice that all of the order members had left the manor. He did not care that his son was the one from the prophecy.

All he wanted was his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom and Erik hurried to the apparation spot. He had to get him now. Before Dumbledore could get his paws on his precious son again. The 31st was in three hours and it had to be done.

Prophecy or no prophecy he was getting his son back.

' The time is now' he thought with determination.

_A/N: Explains a whole lot. The next chapter will be Ryu's (a.k.a Harry's) rescue._

_The prophecy was not as complicated as I wanted it to be. Review Review Review. Also anything you recognize is not mine and anything you don't is. _

_Ryu Alexander_

_Ryu- Dragon / Alexander- Protector of mankind_


	5. Please Read

Update

I know some things don't add up like when Tom gets pregnant an Ryu's birthday.

So here are some explanations:

**The length of vampire birth depends on the amount of power the child has. The most powerful children taking less than 9 months to develop and the less powerful taking more than 9 months to develop.**

**Some of the words are missing, also. That is because my computer likes to delete some of them without me knowing. *smiles sweetly***

**Sorry for these problems and I hope I don't have to do anymore of these and I can just do chapter after chapter.**

**And to clear it up this is a series. And this one is just the first one.**


	6. Birthday Rescue

_**A/N: This will be the last chapter I am going to post before I figure out this whole beta thing. And I'm going to stop posting those super long author notes.**_

**Birthday Rescue**

_**July 30th**__**, 11:30 p.m.**_

**Harry looked out of Dudley's bedroom window. A lot of things had changed since Dudley's birthday.**

**Aunt Petunia had been hiding a horrible secret. She'd been cheating on Uncle Vernon for several months. She told Vernon that she was going to divorce him and marry her boyfriend, who just happened to be a young successful doctor.**

**How she landed someone like that, Harry couldn't figure out.**

**Uncle Vernon was devastated and Harry actually felt a bit sorry for him. That is until he started to drink heavily and stalk downstairs, never away from the television. All of this alcohol caused him to become ten times more violent. He even lashed out at Dudley now.**

**The first time it had happened Dudley was in shock. Harry, who was used to it by now, spent ten minutes trying to find him for dinner, finally found him curled up in a ball deep in his closet.**

"**M-Mother?", he called out hesitantly. "It's just me Dudley." Harry said carefully. He didn't want to upset the already flustered boy.**

"**Is father coming up?" He asked frightfully. "No Dudley, he's not."**

**After that incident Harry and Dudley developed a careful friendship. Vernon kept on drinking and drinking, as if the more alcohol he drank the better the chance Petunia would come back. They would take turns sneaking food from downstairs, because anytime they went down there they would be beaten to a pulp. They stayed in Dudley's room which luckily had most of the things they needed. Dudley didn't want to be alone, so Harry moved all of his things into his room.**

**Right this second all Harry could hear was the television downstairs and Dudley's snores.**

**He often spent his nights staring at the stars, wondering if he would have had a better life had his parents not died. **

**He sat at that window dosing off until he heard a loud BANG!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**11:45 p.m.**_

**Tom arrived in front of the house and knew his son was there. He could just feel the magical energy from his son. This child was powerful, indeed.**

**He quickly broke down the wards on the house. He had to hurry. He could sense Dumbledore planning to come and get Ryu and feed him lies about who he was.**

**It was time Harry found out his true identity.**

**He crashed through the door and immediately a huge muggle, who smelled strongly of alcohol, jumped up and began to yell at him about police and guns and other nonsense.**

**He quickly placed him under a Sleeping charm so strong, that when he woke he would remember the last week as a vivid dream.**

**Tom and Erik sprinted up the stairs. There was no time to waste.**

**Two boys stood in the hallway on the second floor.**

**One big and shaking and one smaller and standing protectively beside him.**

**The one Tom immediately recognized as his son began to speak.**

"**Who are you?" He said.**

" **I am your father."**

**At those word the muggle boy fainted.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**11:50 p.m.**_

**Harry had no reason not to believe this man….creature…whatever he was.**

**He was his mirror image. At least when his cover was down. Harry had been hiding his body by that layer of skin ever since the day he truly saw himself. **

**This man was definitely his father.**

"**I thought you were dead!:", he exclaimed shell-shocked. **

"**Look, we have to hurry. We must get out of here before HE does!" The other man breathed.**

"**Yes, we must get you back home."**

**Harry trusted these men automatically. But, he couldn't leave his cousin here with the monster.**

"**We must take my cousin, I cannot leave him here with that man downstairs!", Harry pleaded.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**11:56 p.m.**

**Tom didn't want to take the muggle with him, but he had no choice.**

"**Alright, he may come. Erik pick him up. We'll have to apparate."**

**Erik picked up the lump of a boy with ease. "Hurry, He'll be here any minute now.**

"**Okay, Harry hold my hand."**

**The boy quickly took his hand. Tom took this as a great sign. The boy already trusted him, even though he hadn't seen him for nearly ten years.**

"**Okay Harry, you're going to feel weird for a minute, but were going home."**

"**Alright", he said nervously. And on that note Erik and Tom apparated to the castle.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**12:00 a.m.**_

**As soon as they were gone, Dumbledore and professor McGonagall appeared. **

"**There's no one here, Albus."**

"**There was someone here."**

"**Do you think, they've got him?"**

"**Either that or he's dead or ran away."**

"**The last two sound the most possible."**

"**Yes, but there just may be that possibility."**

"**Well no worry with the "Chosen One" here, though."**

"**Yes, Minerva, though things would be easier if we were able to keep him and the "Chosen One" together as friends.**

"**Well, we must get back to Hogwarts, to check send out all of the new student letters."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: Next Chapter: Draco's worse day ever and the unexpected act of kindness of Severus Snape.**_


	7. Not You Average Runaway Kid

_**A/N: Hey there! I had to take a break from writing when my dad came over for Fathers Day, but currently it's 7:31 a.m. which is an unusual time for me to be up writing, but I've been dying to write for days. I'm really excited, because I've got a whole bunch of ideas for slashy Harry and Draco fics.**_

**Not Your Average Runaway Kid**

**July 31st**** was the worst day ever. **

**Well, for Draco Malfoy at least.**

**He even woke with a feeling of foreboding. ' Today is not going to be a good day.' He thought to himself. The only other time he felt like this was on the day of his brother's death.**

**He got out of his bed and groggily made his way over to the bathroom. He glanced at the clock. Lately, he'd been waking up earlier than his whole family. Still, he would be the last one down for breakfast.**

**He took a warm bath and went over to his bed in a robe. His room was still dark despite the fact that the sun was up already. His eyes had been sensitive to light lately.**

**Mainly, because he was becoming what his parents hated the most. A vampire.**

**He begged his father to let him color his room he wanted to. He colored it in dark greens, midnight blue, and black. He even covered his windows with thick black curtains to block out the sun. It made his eyes hurt and he felt more comfortable in darkness.**

**He made his way to the closet. There wee no visitors over so he would dress any way he wanted to. His mother absolutely hated the way he dressed, but she already hated him anyway. He took any chance to torment his mother. It was sort of like revenge for his treatment.**

**He decked himself out with a pair of tight black jeans (not super tight just a bit tight, just right), a dark green shirt, and a pair of thick, black boots.**

**He loved those boots; his mother completely loathed them. His father didn't care as long as he was "upholding the Malfoy honor". Lucius treated him slightly better than Narcissa did, but mainly because he was the Malfoy heir.**

**Draco still had a while before breakfast, so he settled onto his bed with another on of those Chibi Vampire mangas. He was becoming obsessed with it. Right when Anju finally figured out who had Boogie-Kun (her doll who she carried everywhere with her; she had recently lost him in the woods) a house-elf appeared in his room. He hated when they did that." Breakfast is ready young master Malfoy." Draco sent him off with a short nod. **

**He closed his manga, making sure he remembered where he was and sat on the bed for a while. He liked to be late to all of his meals. Fashionably late.**

**Draco made his way to the dining room slowly. It was still to early. Plus the fact that he had been feeling weaker lately. It was getting harder to keep his glamour on completely. **

**It felt like it was draining his energy.**

**When he walked into the dining room no one was paying any attention to him. His sister was absently eating eggs. Lucius was reading the daily prophet. His brother and mother where having a conversation. Draco swore that woman became crazier and crazier everyday. She yelled at him for no apparent reason everyday and just seemed to crack when he was around.**

**As Draco walked his way over to the table his boots made the strangest noises.**

***SQUELCH* *SQUELCH* *SQUELCH***

**Narcissa's head snapped toward Draco.**

"**I thought I told you to stop wearing those CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Her eyes had a crazed look upon them and she stood up and held up her wand as if to attack. Draco paled. His mother was not one you would want to mess with. Lucius sprang up and attempted to console his now completely mental wife, but was a little too late.**

**She sent a spell at Draco, that sent him crashing into the nearby wall. Upon impact his glamour fell and he was too weak to replace it. He was a not fully-awakened vampire in a manor that belonged to two of the most feared vampire hunters in history. 'Man I'm screwed', he thought.**

**He lay there, vulnerable and afraid. He had never felt so afraid in his life. It took awhile before his parents(soon to be murderers) actually recognized what he was.**

**This time it was Lucius who went crazy.**

"**A VAMPIRE………IN MY HOUSE……..AROUND MY TWO CHILDREN"(he seemed to forget that Draco was in fact his son." YOU LITTLE……."**

"**SEE I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT BOY WOULD BE TROUBLE. BUT ALL YOU DID WAS SAY 'HE'S A MALFOY HE'LL SNAP OUT OF IT'" Narcissa screeched.**

**Draco reasoned with himself that maybe it was better to die anyway. Maybe he would go to a place where he would find his brother. His life was pointless anyways. The only reason he even lived every day of his pitiful life was to torture his mother, but soon it would all be over anyway.**

**Lucius looked deathly calm. Draco had the urge to whimper and curl up into a fetal position. But, he couldn't do that. He wanted to die proudly not like a cowering fool.**

**Instead of granting his death wish, Lucius smirked at him deviously.**

"**Get out.", he snarled.**

**Draco looked confused. "A-Aren't you going to kill me?", He whispered scared out of his mind.**

**Lucius bent down to get into his face." I wouldn't waste my magic on you. You're just a filthy piece of vermin who deserves to rot on the streets and die a horrible, slow death. I wouldn't grace you with a way out so easily. All of you lot need to disappear, and soon that is going to be very true." Lucius ended that last sentence with a smile that chilled Draco to his very core.**

**Lucius stood up and sneered at Draco like he would spit at him if he weren't so high class.**

**Draco knew not to hang around. When Lucius Malfoy said something, he meant it.**

**Draco ran as fast as he could to get out of there. While Lucius turned his back on him, Narcissa looked ready to torture him mad.**

**He ran and ran until he finally made it off the Malfoy grounds. He looked around hopelessly. He was near a lonely country road with trees on both sides. The best he could do was walk on and see if he could find a town. Well, it wasn't as if he would find any help there. Draco sighed and sat on the ground near the road. He sat and did what he hadn't done since he was six.**

**He curled up and cried.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Severus Snape was on a secret mission. **

**Not for the Dark Lord. Not for Dumbledore.**

**No he had to find the Peruvoius Flower. It was an important plant for many of the potions he usually made. It was found, strangely enough, near muggle roads. So Snape was going around searching for these special plants near a deserted country road.**

**If anyone had driven by they would have seen a strange man looking around near the edge of the road.**

**Snape had about 12 now and was about to give up, until he heard crying.**

**It was a heart-wrenching sound. Small sobs that would slowly escalate into long cries.**

**It was a pitiful, hopeless cry. Snape had only heard one other person cry like that.**

**That person was himself.**

**Someone must be in serious pain, emotional or otherwise, to cry like that.**

**Normally Snape would have just walked the opposite way, but he felt…..drawn to this mystery person. If anyone was crying like that……**

**He walked towards where he heard it. Not even ten steps away from where he first was he stopped dead. He felt this person.**

**If a person was strong enough other people could feel their power. And Severus felt this person. The power though, was non-human. Ten-times powerful, only it felt as though it had been previously weakened. He also could feel their aura.**

**Snape's mother was a prophet and he had inherited this trait from her. Magical auras were basically colors that represented who they were. **

**He saw a dark black, bright pink, solid red, and a midnight blue.**

**Dark Black represented Darkness and sorrow**

**Pink represented femininity**

**Red represented longing to love and be loved and also friendliness**

**Midnight Blue represented anxiety and loneliness**

**This person was very conflicted. Very dark yet could be bright and bouncy. Someone wanted friends and acceptance very badly yet was afraid of other people and was more comfortable alone. He wanted to be loved yet he didn't know what love was like.**

**He couldn't back away now. He had seen into this persons soul and now it was up to him to put a stop to the sad crying.**

**He walked over to the person. It was a beautiful little creature. A vampire he was sure now. A male vampire, around eleven years old, was outside, alone, in the middle of august, at 10:00 in the morning, crying his little heart out.**

**Severus didn't know what to do so he just kneeled down and gathered the boy into a gentle hug.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One minute Draco was crying the next he was being held by strong arms.**

**This man was holding him. Telling him to calm down. Ignoring the fact that he was a monster. He looked up at the man and said, "Why aren't you killing me?"**

"**Why would I hurt you at all?"**

**That was all Draco needed to trust this man.**

**When he asked what was wrong, Draco spilled his whole life story to him and the man nodded, deep in thought. He must have understood, because he looked as if he were replaying memories.**

**When the man asked him if he wanted to go to a place where people would love him, he said yes despite what his father had taught him about strangers.**

**And when he woke hours later in a soft bed being stared at by three men he wasn't at all surprised. They looked relieved to see him awake, and Draco knew that his life would start getting better from here on.**

_**A/N: Okay, so my saddest chapter, yet. This will all get better. *Squuuueeeee* Crying and adorable!Draco does that to me. Ahh I'm gonna work on my new other story now.**_

**Next Chapter: The Prince is home and Draco, Harry and Dudley meet.**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: I feel so sorry you guys. I've been away at a leadership conference all week and haven't been able to write. But the conference was soooo fun!!!!!! :D We went all over Boston and Salem and we went to plimoth plantation and Lexington and Concord (at night which was creepy). And on the last night we had sleepover on the U.S.S Massachusetts which was so awesome. I made some lifetime friends and we got this video of one of our guy friends dancing at the Hard Rock Café and it looked like we were at the club. And I found the most perfect song for it and my friend is gonna edit it all and put it up on you tube. Ill tell you when its up so you can check it out. *sniggers* But, alas this is not the next chapter. *awwww* . I turned 13 during the conference and I've gotta spend time with my family. *cowers* What? It only said are you at least thirteen and I was 12 and ¾. I would finish the chappie now, but I'm still planning it. What happens in this next chapter is crucial to the whole story. *Tension builds* Im gonna start on another one though it will be *gasp* not angsty and *double gasp* fluffy* I've been very very hyper lately. * people in background nod* Sorry for not writing the chapter, but you should check out my latest and its currently 11:34 pm, so I should crack out my new story.


	9. Explanations

_A/N: *gasp* I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, I've been busy. Then, I got started on my other story and I wrote like three chapters in two days. Plus, this is a chapter I've had to think about for a while. I had to think up the beliefs of the world and everything, so if it is close to anything else I probably just remembered stuff._

_Disclaimer : First of all if your on this site called fan you should already know I don't own this. Secondly, all characters you recognize belong to J.K Rowling. If I were her, id be in a swanky mansion somewhere._

_Warnings: future Slash. Long explanations. Random moments of attempted humor. Also a strange range in times._

_This part is right before Draco is taken to the castle……But around 1:00 am on July 31st__. _

**Explanations **

**Tom, Erik, and the boys all appeared in an isolated room near Tom's Chambers. It was the room Tom had picked out for Ryu.**

**It was a mixture of emerald greens and black. It held a bed, desk, and a couple of black leather chairs. It would have been more personally suited to his little heir if the old fool hadn't taken him away.**

**He sat his dizzy son in a chair, and gave him time to look around. Erik placed the muggle boy on the bed. **

**Ryu (aka Harry) looked around trying to take in the room. It wasn't very special, yet he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming around. They stopped above the desk. There was a portrait of three people. One he could see was the man who brought him here. The male was an exact copy of his son, with ruby red eyes and dark brown hair. The woman was beautiful. She had black hair flowing down her back, bright green eyes like Ryu's own and a dazzling smile. They all had fangs and pointed ears; each one of them radiated beauty.**

**He came out of his thoughts when he heard someone saying his name. " Harry, Harry!"**

**He looked up at his father. "Yes?"**

**Tom sat in the chair across from him. Erik sat on the side of the bed. " I am going to explain you everything, but I think I should start with your name. Harry, your true name is Ryu Alexander Riddle. I am Tom Riddle your father and over on the bed is Erik Riddle your uncle."**

**Ryu sat with attention. He was ready to learn as much as he could.**

" **I will start from the beginning of time. When this universe was created, by the magical beings we call gods, the planets and stars were full of magic. One planet in particular held the most power. The gods lived upon this planet; the planet was our home, Earth. The planet was beautiful, but there were no other beings on the planet. All of the gods began to create creatures, some having magic, some having none. They created humans and what humans call animals. The humans varied in magical ability and were also closely related to magical beings. Most beings taking a form of a human, but being more powerful."**

"**They are commonly called half breeds, taking form of another being or having features of a certain species while having the same powers as human. One of them vampires."**

"**A long time ago non magical humans and wizards had disagreements leading to the worlds separating, even though they intermingle. Meaning the magical world was hidden from the non-magical world. For generations pureblood wizards fought against interbreeding with muggles as they call them, but afterwards everyone compromised the world was in peace."**

"**Over the years, rumors and stereotypes had grown about certain creatures mainly vampires. We vampires, being more powerful than wizards and having a need for human blood are in their eyes threats. They think we kill human, but most do not. A group of vampires take it upon themselves to kill, but we discourage the loss of any lives. We need the blood, but only at a certain time a month depending on the vampire. I'll fill you in on details later."**

"**All wizards take upon themselves to know is that we need blood to live and that we are, strangely related to both bats and snakes. They deem us evil and bloodthirsty, but in reality we are a pretty peaceful species. Over years there has been royalty in the vampire society, though we have a voting system over rules and other things. Our family has been around since creatures were first formed. My father was the last Lord and now I am the Lord. We don't call our selves kinds or rulers or anything of the sort. You are my young Lord. Erik my brother will hold the same title as he is my younger brother."**

"**My mother died in childbirth with me and my father had Erik on his own, because male vampires are able to produce children even alone. Our small little family was very close. While I inherited my father's eyes, he inherited my mothers as a small reminder. For some reason, even though she was dead her traits were passed on to him, making him a male mirror image of her." Erik smiled.**

" **I got pregnant with you young and you brought happiness to every person you came in contact. When you were just barely a year old, the leader of the wizard side of this terrible war Albus Dumbledore and his followers the order, attack the manor we were occupying for your safety. My father was killed right before my eyes while I was trying to escape with you to get you to safety without harming you in the process. Unfortunately, he spotted you and took you away. I had an outright fit and spent every moment until now to find you. Now, you are home and able to let out your true form." He said breathlessly.**

**Erik stepped in. " Basically, what he is saying is, you are his son, the prince of the vampires, his heir. You were kidnapped by an old fool and sent to live with a bad lot of muggles, save your cousin. You are not in your true form and he wants you to drop the glamour. "**

**Ryu was confused for the first time that night. " Glamour?"**

" **If you feel a second skin, will it off."**

"**Oh, yeah." He concentrated on that uncomfortable skin feeling. **

" **Yes, you look like your grandfather, but with your grandmothers eyes." His father said.**

**Ryu felt drained. He was tired from not only getting rescued late at night and learning so much about himself, but also from the glamour. It was draining him all while he wore it.**

**Tom saw how tired his son was. "You can sleep now son. Erik, move his cousin, Dudley to the hospital wing. We'll explain things to him later."**

**Erik picked up Dudley and took him to the room next door. Tom led his son to the bed and made sure he was nice and comfortable. "We'll talk when you wake."**

**Ryu (formerly known as Harry) fell asleep for the first time in his life feeling safe and loved.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**It took a short while to get the boy to the castle. Severus couldn't just apparate on that country road, due to rules that disallowed people to apparate as they pleased in muggle areas. Severus had to hike back to an apparation point then apparate to the castle. The boy he picked up had fallen asleep mid-hike. **

**Severus was glad he was asleep, because that gave him a chance to see into the young fledgling's mind and see how far along he was and why he had so much sorrow.**

**~Flashback 1~**

**A young blond baby was being stared at by a witch and wizard Severus recognized as the Malfoy's, one of the worst vampire hunting families in history. They were speaking quietly in a light blue colored nursery.**

"**Our little heir. Don't you think he looks a bit feminine Cissa." Lucius asked.**

"**That just means he got some of my looks, too. I'm sure he'll be a little mirror image of you when he grows up. Awww, look at the little man. All quiet and innocent." Narcissa said cooing.**

"**Don't you think its strange that he hasn't cried since he was born." Lucius said, worriedly.**

" **A lot of children don't cry much when they are this young. Not all babies fuss as much as you did." Narcissa said, laughing at his expression at the last part.**

" **I guess you're right. A mother knows, but I just cant help but feel that this child is a little bit strange."**

**~End Flashback 1~**

**~Flashback 2~**

**The same blond boy sat in St. Mungo's, now four years old and clinging onto his fathers hand. He was waiting for the healers to let them go see his mommy. She was giving birth to his baby brother. Due to complications, the healers made Lucius sit out and wait for his wife. He was itching to go hold her hand. All he had to hold onto was his son's and he was grateful, for if he had not he would go on a rampage demanding he see his wife.**

**A healer came out, beaming. That could only mean good news. "Mr. Malfoy ; Draco" She said bending down to talk to the boy that captivated the hearts of almost every employee at St. Mungo's." Your wife and mother is ready to see you."**

**She led them to Narcissa's room. There lay Narcissa on the bed, holding two blue-eyed boys fussing and looking around. Lucius and Draco ran over. There was his two brothers . Two!**

" **Cissa, I thought we were expecting one." Lucius said, picking up the baby on the left.**

" **It turns out that we had twins, the healers didn't notice it earlier and we had to go through a very quick delivery, to save Junius here. He had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. They say he was very lucky to survive."**

**Draco walked up to his mommy. She looked at him. " You want to meet your little brother." Draco nodded. He was still quiet for his age, as Lucius put it.**

**He looked down at his brother. The baby stopped his quiet cries and reached up and touched Draco's face. Then he giggled. All of the adults in the room laughed and that was how Draco first became attached to his little brother, Junius, younger twin to Marcus.**

**~End Flashback 2~**

**~Flashback 3~**

**Draco was sitting in a hospital bed. He vaguely remembered the accident, then began to remember his brother. He screamed and kicked, yelling for his brother. The healers in the room didn't know how to react to the six year old. They decided it would be better for his father to tell him.**

**Lucius walked in. He got out of the car just fine, but Draco suffered from shock and a couple of broken bones that were mended quickly. He looked at his son, having his first fit ever since he was born.**

" **Daddy, where is Juni?!" He asked a little afraid of the answer.**

"**He's in a coma, Draco. Do you know what that is?" He asked. The healers looked surprised. Why would he ask a child such a question.**

**They were even more surprised when the child nodded. "Its when someone sleeps for a very long time, and no one can wake them up until they wake up themselves." Draco answered. He had read that in one of the books in the Malfoy library.**

**Lucius nodded. " Yes, he's sleeping now and we might have to wait a long time for him to wake up."**

**Draco let some of his tears fall for his sleeping brother, his crying mother, and his sad father.**

**~End Flashback 3~**

**~Flashback 4~ **

**Draco was sitting in the dining room with his mother. Lucius had business to tend to and Marcus was still asleep. Narcissa had been a bit quiet around Draco ever since Junius died a bit later in the coma. Internally she blamed him for losing a son. She knew, though that it was wrong to blame him for it. Especially by telling him. That would permanently scar his mind.**

**Yet, when Draco accidentally dropped a spoon, breaking the tense silence, Narcissa exploded. She yelled all of her feeling of anger, sorrow, and betrayal upon her seven-year old son, who looked ready too cry when she was done he ran up to his room, to hide the tears that had slipped through, not wanting to show them.**

**That was the day Draco figured out his mother was mentally unstable**

**~End Flashback 4~**

**~Last Flashback~ **

**As Draco walked his way over to the table his boots made the strangest noises.**

***SQUELCH* *SQUELCH* *SQUELCH***

**Narcissa's head snapped toward Draco.**

"**I thought I told you to stop wearing those CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Her eyes had a crazed look upon them and she stood up and held up her wand as if to attack. Draco paled. His mother was not one you would want to mess with.**

**Lucius sprang up and attempted to console his now completely mental wife, but was a little too late.**

**She sent a spell at Draco, that sent him crashing into the nearby wall. Upon impact his glamour fell and he was too weak to replace it. He was a not fully-awakened vampire in a manor that belonged to two of the most feared vampire hunters in history.**

'**Man I'm screwed', he thought.**

**He lay there, vulnerable and afraid. He had never felt so afraid in his life. It took awhile before his parents(soon to be murderers) actually recognized what he was.**

**This time it was Lucius who went crazy.**

"**A VAMPIRE………IN MY HOUSE……..AROUND MY TWO CHILDREN"(he seemed to forget that Draco was in fact his son." YOU LITTLE……."**

"**SEE I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT BOY WOULD BE TROUBLE. BUT ALL YOU DID WAS SAY 'HE'S A MALFOY HE'LL SNAP OUT OF IT'" Narcissa screeched.**

**Draco reasoned with himself that maybe it was better to die anyway. Maybe he would go to a place where he would find his brother. His life was pointless anyways. The only reason he even lived every day of his pitiful life was to torture his mother, but soon it would all be over anyway.**

**Lucius looked deathly calm. Draco had the urge to whimper and curl up into a fetal position. But, he couldn't do that. He wanted to die proudly not like a cowering fool.**

**Instead of granting his death wish, Lucius smirked at him deviously.**

"**Get out.", he snarled.**

**Draco looked confused. "A-Aren't you going to kill me?", He whispered scared out of his mind.**

**Lucius bent down to get into his face." I wouldn't waste my magic on you. You're just a filthy piece of vermin who deserves to rot on the streets and die a horrible, slow death. I wouldn't grace you with a way out so easily. All of you lot need to disappear, and soon that is going to be very true." Lucius ended that last sentence with a smile that chilled Draco to his very core.**

**Lucius stood up and sneered at Draco like he would spit at him if he weren't so high class.**

**Draco knew not to hang around. When Lucius Malfoy said something, he meant it.**

**Draco ran as fast as he could to get out of there.**

**While Lucius turned his back on him, Narcissa looked ready to torture him mad.**

**He ran and ran until he finally made it off the Malfoy grounds. **

**He looked around hopelessly. He was near a lonely country road with trees on both sides. The best he could do was walk on and see if he could find a town. Well, it wasn't as if he would find any help there. Draco sighed and sat on the ground near the road. He sat and did what he hadn't done since he was six.**

**He curled up and cried.**

**~End Flashbacks~**

**Severus came out of this child mind frowning. This beautiful little vampire belonging to the most feared vampire hunters. He mad his decision then and there.**

**He would raise this child.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Upon reaching the castle, Severus quickly ushered Draco over to the hospital wing.**

**He noticed Erik taking a slightly overweight boy into a room. " Hey, Erik. Can you and Tom meet me in the hospital wing?"**

**Erik nodded, noticing the urgency in his voice and the boy in his arms. After settling the muggle in he went back into his nephew's room.**

"**Tom, Severus would like to see us in the hospital wing." Tom got up from his son's side and they both made their way to the hospital wing.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**When they got there, they saw Severus settling a young, blond fledgling unto a bed, letting the resident healers take over. Tom lead them into the healers office and they both explained what had happed that night.**

**After settlements over the fledgling were made, all three man went back to the boy. **

**He woke up a little fuzzy. He saw three strong men peering down at him. "Hello."**

**The dark-haired man who held him said, "Your safe now young one." **

**Draco looked around. His head hurt from all the crying and he wanted to sleep again. A man with green eyes passed him a potion vial. " A dreamless sleep potion" He said as if reading his mind. **

**Draco drunk some of the potion and the potion was barely taken from his hands before he fell into wonderful slumber.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Notice : I will not be updating any time soon. I have decided that for a while, I will work on my other story, then continue with this one. Sorry to people who want more updates, but the other story requires more work. Sorry for the inconvenience. Don't give up on me though. I happily take reviews and requests and I will gladly reward you with a lemon *smirks* if I at least hit twenty reviews. The more reviews, the better the lemon. **


	10. Meeting at Lunch

From now on all Author notes will be held at the end of each chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

When Draco woke he was no longer in the infirmary, but in a large bedroom. It was dark in the room and easy on his eyes. He looked around. He was lying on a deep green colored bed . There were three doors in the room, one across from him, one to his left and one to the right.

When he slipped out of bed he was wearing black silk pajamas, a size to big for him. He debated which door he should go through to find the bathroom.

He was just about to frustrate himself when the black-haired man from earlier came in through the door on the left. "Good, your awake. I was just about to come and wake you for lunch. You were so tired that you slept through the morning." The man's voice was pitched low and he was softly speaking to him as if he would break down any moment.

Draco looked at the man nervously. Could he trust him? Would he take care of him only to hurt him later on? "Umm", he said shyly and slightly embarrassed, "I need to go."

The man chuckled lightly his dark eyes brightening. " To the door on you right is a bathroom. You may do your business and take a bath. There are clothes set up for you, already. My room is to the left. You may enter at anytime unless I tell you otherwise. When you are finished I will escort you to lunch and explain everything you may possibly need to know." The man nodded and exited through the door he came through.

Draco walked into the bathroom. He hadn't expected to be treated so well. Why was he, a vampire fledgling being treated so well by this man who was most obviously a wizard?

He emptied his bladder and turned on the bath, adding some relaxing potions he found in the room. After bathing and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush on his clothes, he walked back into his room.

He straightened out the robes. They were a bit too big, but they fit him alright.

He knocked on the man's door and after a few seconds. "My dear child, you do not have to knock on my door. You are always welcome." the man said leading him off through the door in the middle of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived to the dining room (which was huge considering the amount of vampires and fledgling going in and out of the castle) Draco knew all he needed to know.

The man's name was Severus Snape. He was a potions master and he taught at Hogwarts.

He didn't believe in the whole vampires are evil bloodsucking monsters, who convert their victims into the undead thing. In fact man witches and wizards didn't and worked to help out the vampires, though many had to live in hiding, because that way of life was not considered good in the wizarding world.

Draco already knew the basic facts about vampires and the whole war, so Severus explained more about the Riddle family and how the Riddles and Snapes had been allies for centuries.

The Riddle family was of the most pure vampire blood. One of the first vampires was a Riddle and therefore all vampires were welcome to the family considering they were basically family. Even the non-vampire related vampire were treated like family.

They weren't cruel or mean at all and they cherished the human blood needed for survival. Vampires could live off of food like non-vampires, but every month they needed blood and for one week depending on the vampire they had to feed for every day of that week. Fledglings weren't as needy towards blood as adult vamps were, but they often practiced feeding off of each other each month and had actual animal blood.

The effects of Vampire blood to Vampires wasn't as explosive as human blood, but if a Vampire fed off of his or her mate they would dampen the bloodlust a little.

The Snapes were major Vampire supporters, but they were a cold and ruthless family. Growing up at Snape manor was not very fun for Severus, but he eventually got through it. He held no remorse when his parents died in battle.

Draco explained most of his life, though Severus already knew the basics. He explained his love for music and his rabid obsession with Anime. Severus couldn't help but chuckle at the small boys enthusiasm towards the art.

When they reached the dining room only Erik and Tom were still there.

Erik blushed, "Hello Severus"

Severus nodded at the beautiful man.

"Well Hello there Draco. I'd like to introduce myself as Tom Riddle and he is my brother Erik Riddle. You are always welcome here at the castle."

Draco shyly thanked him and Severus led him to a seat.

"I guess Ryu and Dudley will be here in a few minutes. They went out in the gardens with Bella (note: I made her a vamp supporter)." Erik said.

At those words a woman with long black hair and two young boys came in through the doors.

One boy was shorter than the other. He looked exactly like Tom only with bright green eyes. The other was bigger and chubby, but not overly fat. He looked like he had just lost some weight.

Severus leaned over to Draco. "The woman is Bellatrix Lestrange, the shorter boy is Ryu Alexander Riddle; Tom's son, and the bigger boy is a friend of Ryu's Dudley Dursley. He thought he was his cousin all of this time before it came out they weren't related. Ryu was captured by Dumbledore and was raised by some horrid muggles. Tom only found him yesterday."

Draco nodded.

Tom stood and engulfed his son in a hug, which Ryu returned hesitantly. He wasn't used to hugging,.

Tom introduced Draco to the boys and lunch was underway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day…….

Severus came to Draco's room.

When he entered he saw the blonde boy sitting on his bed looking tense and uncomfortable.

Severus walked in and sat on the bed next to him.

"Draco, you don't have to be so tense. Make friends. Have fun. It's safe here."

Draco looked up, his eyes full of unshed tears. "What if they find me?"

Severus felt his heart break. " Don't worry, the whole castle is untraceable. And if they ever find you I'll kill them all before they can touch you."

Draco sniffled and wiped his tears, before giving the man a swift hug.

"Now, go to the gardens and play with Ryu and Dudley. I think they're waiting for you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Short I know but I got it up at least. Understand that I start stories, but I update randomly.

Review please?!?!


	11. Sorry, AGAIn

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
